The invention relates to novel biguanide derivatives used in disinfection of humans, animals, medical appliances, and others, a method of manufacturing the same, and disinfectants containing such derivatives.
It is known that various guanidine derivatives possess bactericidal actions, and biguanide derivatives of 1,4-dimethylene cyclohexane type are disclosed in the British Patent Specification No. 1,098,902.